Four Eyes
by Anne Midnight Hunter
Summary: "Dude, since when you use glasses?" "I had always used contacts, Samuel. It just I lost them and now I have to wear this. Ugh, they so not go with this outfit or any outfit I have." Said the feminine voice of Kurt Hummel. A Puck/Kurt slashy fic!


**Title: Four Eyes**

**Author: Anne Midnight Hunter**

**Beta: None!**

**Rate: PG-15/M**

**Pair/Characters: (Pre-Slash) Puck/Kurt, the Gleeks**

**Type: Pre-Slash/Humor/TWT**

**Anne: Um…Hi. This is like my first Glee fic, um. So, I'm so new in this fandom. This came out when I was having lunch; my friend is like a walking Wikipedia in all things Glee. And her obsession is Puckurt. So, for her everything she can relate to the series, um, she does. And she have this kink with glasses and she ask (threatened) me if I could write this. Let me tell you, I pity guys. Girls can be so scary! LOL I hope you all like it!**

**OOooOO**

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman was having an awesome day. When he arrives to the school, the geeks tossed themselves inside the dumpster, so he didn't have to lift the extra weight of losers himself. After that, he didn't receive any slushies' facials or shoves against the lockers. Then, he made-out with the new hot Chemistry student-teacher in the janitor closet. He slept through History class and now he felt refreshed thanks to his nap.

Now it was lunch time and he decides to sit with the Gleeks, he liked the lot even thought they had more drama than a chick-drama series. God! He walked to the boys' rest room when he heard voices inside.

"Dude, since when you use glasses?" Sam Evans's voice came carried all the way toward Puck. It made the tanned boy stop and listen without shame.

"I had always used contacts, Samuel. It just I lost them and now I have to wear this. Ugh, they so not go with this outfit or any outfit I have." Said the feminine voice of Kurt Hummel. Puck laughed softly at the indignant tone in the boy's voice at the complaint.

"Why you have to use my full name? Why can you just call me 'Sam'?" The blond whined.

"Because your mother actually put an effort to grace you with a name. So I refuse to call people by their nickname." Puck could hear the amusement in his voice at their friend's whine. Since Kurt had come back from that fancy Private school, the Jocks in the Glee club had been like freelance body guards with the petite teen. So the other jocks actually thought twice before even glancing at Kurt in a way that wasn't innocent. And Karofsky actually avoided the small brunet, not wanting to mess with Sam, Finn, Mike, or Puck.

Puck heard Sam grumbled and a pair of sneakers give a few steps. He heard the smack of a kiss on skin.

"You look really cute with those glasses, Kurtie!" Exclaimed Sam and laughed when Kurt protested at the name.

"Don't call me that! Now, let's go, I'm hungry and I bet you are too." That was Puck's cue to "enter" the restroom. He nodded at the boys.

"Luscious Lips. Doll Face." He said with a smirk, Sam glared at the jock and slapped his shaved head. A blush covering his pale cheeks. Kurt just raised an eyebrow and his eyes glinted with amusement.

"Doll Face? Really, Puck? Why?" He asked. Puck looked at him and his mouth fell open, and heat pooled in his belly; spreading through his body. Kurt had a pair of delicate-looking, metallic green glasses. Their frame was in the shape of ovals, they rested in Kurt's small nose.

He looked so fucking cute.

Like those petite librarian or Literature professors that appeared in Puck's secret-not-so-secret stash of kinky, gay porn he had in his computer, next to the file of his cousin's bar mitzvah's photos. Hey, porn is porn and sex is sex. And he's still a sex shark, even though he hadn't try much except for some make-out sessions, hence, the one he had a few hours ago.

And Kurt with those small glasses made him look more gorgeous than he already was. Puck came out of his reverie, when Sam threw an arm around Kurt's shoulders, molding the boy to his body. Kurt smirked at the Jewish boy.

"Huh?"

"I asked if the cat got your tongue, Noah."

"You wanna see how is still attach in my mouth, Doll Face?" He asked, taking a few steps toward the two boys until he was in front of Kurt, smirking when Sam chuckle and Kurt blushed at him.

"Shut up, Puckerman." Rasped out the brunet and push pass both jocks and out of the restroom. Puck and Sam shared at look.

Yep. Kurt was hot in those glasses.

**OOooOO**

Puck was walking to the Glee classroom, his mind in cloud Kurt. The brunet had been on his mind all day, thanks to the glasses. Fuck, but he was a fine piece of ass. Those glasses were making him think in every single, filthy scenario his mind could conquer up. And he hated it!

His good mood evaporated in lunch. Watching how the girls squealed at the male diva, in how the other guys drooled for him. And how Sam seem to touch Kurt every opportunity he had. Karofsky even complimented him! Oh, how that had pissed him off! And fucking Kurt knew he looked hot!

He had been hard all afternoon, even after he jerked off in the boy's bathroom. Now, he had Glee with him and his glasses, and his tight pants. Ugh. It was NOT a good day for him. Puck arrived to the classroom to fine Kurt sitting in the piano; he was color-coding the piano's keys with bubblegum pink and baby blue. He looked up and gave Puck a smile.

"Hello, Noah. You're early." That sentence right there wasn't supposed to sound like a come-on, right? Right? The jock just stuttered and ended smiling at the amuse youth.

"Though I was gonna be the only one here." He made his way to the piano and sat in the bench with Kurt. Kurt gave him the little colorful, sticky tags and they worked in silent. Puck glancing every few minutes to the pale teen. Kurt gave a sigh and asked at the tanned teen; "Alright, Noah. What's on your mind?"

"How fuckin' hot you look with those glasses, Doll Face." At those words, Kurt gasped and was going to stand up, when Puck grabbed his arm and made him stay in the bench. He already said it, why not continue.

"Wha-what are you talking about? Let go." Stammered the boy, Puck smirked and straddle the bench, he grabbed the thin wrist in one hand and with the other traced the pink lips. His hazel eyes glue to the blue-green ones marked with the slender frame.

"You look so good with them; like one of those kinky librarians." He breather against Kurt's lips. The boy had stop squirming to get out of his touch and just sat there, mesmerized by the intense hazel eyes lock with his own. "So innocent, bet that's not the freakin' case. I bet you're just as kinky as one of them, slutty too." Puck grazed his lips with the soft cheek, making Kurt moan and crush their lips together.

Puck was surprise by the initiative of the smaller boy, but soon he forgot about it and moaned when he felt a hot tongue asking for entrance and he parted his lips, letting Kurt in. He pressed Kurt against the piano, gridding their hips fast and hard, his clothed cock demanding relief. At that, Kurt broke the kiss to gasp and moan at the forceful thrusts, he matching the older boy's.

Puck gazed at the boy's face and groaned; his lips were bruised kissed, his cheeks flushed, and the best of all, his glasses where askew on his face. That made Puck moan Kurt's name softly and bite his neck.

"C'mon, Noah. Bite harder!" Demanded Kurt and almost screamed when the older boy did as requested, coming hard on his tight jeans. Puck rocked a few more times and followed the boy, kissing him and biting his red lips. Puck slide to the floor, taking a spend Kurt with him and rested on the cold floor, Kurt on top of him. He felt the boy shake and he glanced at him. Worry marred his handsome face. Did Kurt didn't like it? He practically forced himself on the boy. But, Kurt had reacted so well!

"Doll Face? Kurt? You okay? Did I hurt you?" His worry grew when the slender boy shook more and small noises leaved him. "Kurt, tell me what's wron-"At that, Kurt let a snort and laughed hard at the Jock's expense. Puck just gave him a 'are you out of your fucking mind' look. Kurt gave him a kiss and smiled at him, fixing his glasses.

"I knew that it would work." He said and kissed his neck.

"What would work?" Asked a confused Puck, gasping when he felt sharp teeth graced the tender skin.

"The glasses." Kurt then straddles him, his eyes playful and at the same time had a bit of doubt. "I saw your gay porn the other day when I was helping you with the Microsoft Excel. And all of them where of young, slender men with glasses." He finishes in a whisper, afraid to say that too loud.

Puck just looked at him, his eyes studying the boy, who blushed even more at the scrutiny. So, Doll Face knew about his secret-really-not-so-secret-anymore stash of gay porn in his computer, decides to wear glasses so he could seduce him…He let a predatory smile grace his face. He pushes Kurt off of him, stood up, grabbed Kurt by the waist and slung him across his shoulder.

"Noah Puckerman! What the fuck? Get me the fuck down, you Neanderthal!" Screamed Kurt and Puck just took off in a sprint, the Gleeks looked at them as the Jewish boy (with Kurt screaming obscenities on his shoulder) rushed out of the school.

"What the hell?" Said a confused Finn. The girls just giggle at the retreating boys. And the other boys tried to not snicker at the look in the taller boy. Mr. Schue just sighed and ushered the others in. He really did NOT want to know.

In the parking lot, Puck opened the door of his truck, threw Kurt in the passenger seat and sat on the driver seat. He turned to Kurt and smiled at the boy.

"Are those real?" He was referring to the spectacles. Kurt nodded.

"Yeah. I really need them." He smirked and kissed Kurt, that's all he needed to know. Now, he will take Kurt home, and maybe convince the smaller boy to use a ruler…Mmmm, oh yes!

**End!**

**Anne: Um…I hope it was good! Reviews are like ecstasy! **


End file.
